dream_of_a_thousand_cranes_werewolf_tokyofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Okoye Sango
Background Der relativ frische zweite Spiegel seines Sentais. History Im Mai 2016 kommt das Flüchtlingsschiff aus Afrika an, auf dem neben Bitter Grin und Yejide eben auch Sango ist. Er wird im gleichen Flüchtlingsheim untergebracht und bleibt dort erst einmal eher für sich. Einzig mit Ayoo hat er öfter etwas zu tun, dadurch auch ab und an mit Babatunde. Er lernt japanisch recht schnell und macht sich danach daran, so viel wie möglich über das Land und seine Kultur zu verstehen, sowie seine Schulbildung auf das Niveau Japans zu bringen. Das Ziel ist ganz klar möglichst schnell aus dem Flüchtlingsheim zu kommen und sein eigenes Schicksal bestimmen zu können. Im März 2017 schleichen sich, während intensiver Proteste gegen die Flüchtlinge, Sango und Ayoo aus dem Flüchtlingsheim, um die Stadt zu erkunden. Auf der Rückseite des Flüchtlingsheims werden sie von Japanern bedrängt, die vor allem Ayoo angehen. In Sango erwacht sein Zorn, als er den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben in Gefahr sieht. Er durchgeht seine Erste Wandlung, zerreißt die ersten Japaner und verfolgt weitere über die Dächer der Umgebung. Bitter Grin kann die Leichen vorerst verschwinden lassen, ruft Yejide zu Hilfe, damit diese der Sache nachgeht. Auf einem Dach mehrere Häuser weiter trifft Yejide auf den verwirrten, misstrauischen Sango, dem sie mit etwas Mühe sein neues Schicksal erklärt. Smiling Shin und das Scalpel Sentai kümmern sich um den Rest, entsorgen die Leichen und bringen Sango ins Dragon Nest. Die folgende Woche besteht aus Gesprächen mit Smiling Shin und Loxley, der einzigen anderen freien Katze, die Sango mehr über seine Art sagen kann. Smiling Shin wird der offizielle Mentor des jungen Bubasti, während Loxley zumindest bereit ist, Geheimnisse zu verraten und zu tauschen, ohne dabei irgendwas zu versprechen. Am Sonntag darauf wird Sango das neuste und letzte Mitglied des School Sentais, der zweite Spiegel und erst einmal Schüler von Yumi und Yejide. Descriptions Scars and Battle Scars * Four singed talon marks across his chest from left to right The Five Forms Homid Sango ist ein hübscher junger Afrikaner mit sehr kantigem Gesicht und etwas zu hellem Hautton für seine eigentliche Heimat. Er trägt sehr einfache Sachen, meistens Second Hand (oder "gefunden"), oder seine Schuluniform. Er ist recht dünn mit langen Gliedmaßen, bewegt sich aber immer mit einer gewissen Eleganz. Sokto In dieser Form ändert sich kaum etwas, Sangos Haut wird minimal dunkler, die Augenfarbe ein leicht goldenes Hellbraun, die Haare werden etwas länger und ihm wächst ein leichter Oberlippenbart. Dazu sind seine Gliedmaßen noch mal ein bisschen länger und aus den Fingern können Krallen ausgefahren werden. Crinos Die Kriegsform ist immer noch nicht viel größer, als Sangos normale Gestalt, dafür ist sie offensichtlich als solche zu erkennen. Der Körper ist komplett mit kurzem schwarzem Fell überzogen, der Körper muskulöser und der Kopf der einer Katze mit sehr großen Ohren. Die Arme enden in felligen, langfingrigen Händen mit ausfahrbaren Krallen und die Beine in Tatzen. Ein langer, dünner Schwanz rundet das Bild ab. Chatro Eine Kyphur Katze in den Dimensionen eines Säbelzahntigers und fast genauso tödlich. Feline Kyphur Katzen sind eigentlich seit langem ausgestorben, so dass diese Katzenart von keinem Experten direkt erkannt werden kann. Für die meisten sieht die Tierform aus wie eine sehr große schwarze Hauskatze, deren Fell kurz und Gliedmaßen, sowie Ohren, lang sind. Sie erinnert an die Statuen und Bilder von Katzen, die aus dem Alten Ägypten überliefert wurden. Known Powers * Open Seal, Urban Hunter, Balance, Scholar's Friend, Sense Magic, Spirit Speech * Natürliches Sprachtalent, begabter Fahrer und Mechaniker, extrem gutes Erinnerungsvermögen * Lernt recht schnell, kann vielfältig mit Menschen umgehen, gut darin Gefahr zu entgehen Battlescars # verschiedene "profane" Narben, darunter einige Schnitte, ein paar Schusswunden, leichtere Vernarbung von Platzwunden Tidbits & Trivia * Personal & Related Quests * Sein wichtigster Besitz war ein selbstgemacht grober Lederbeutel mit 9 Knochenstücken, 3 7,62-Kugeln und einer großen Münze aus Gold, dieser wurde nach der Jagd gegen Masaki zerstört * Hat einen sehr ordentlichen Appetit, den man seiner Figur gar nicht ansieht Relationships * Student of Smiling Shin * Ally of Zziwa Ayoo Kategorie:Court of a Thousand Cranes Kategorie:Bubasti Kategorie:Mirror Kategorie:Player character Kategorie:Student